A Christmas Surprise
by dracosoftie
Summary: A Christmas present for Remuslives23, a great writer AND a great reviewer! Remus gets an unexpected - but definitely not unwelcome - Christmas gift. Sirius/Remus, Marauders era. Warnings for slash, language and explicit sexual content.


***

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's note**: A Christmas present for Remuslives23, who always, always, always reviews. (Let that be a lesson to you all!) Her specific requests were a Sirius/Remus pairing in the Marauder's era, and a bow tied around a body part. It's my first Sirius/Remus fic, but I couldn't pass up the challenge. Enjoy!

***

"I don't know why we had to stay, Siri," Remus whined, petulantly knocking his chess pieces around the board. One of the pawns took offense, shaking its tiny stone fist at him. "We could have gone home with James, you know."

Remus' parents were traveling over the Christmas holiday, and Sirius had been kicked out of his house over the summer. Usually, they'd spend breaks like this at the Potters', since James' parents never minded having a houseful of boys, unlike his own family or – before he was disowned – Sirius'. But not this year. This year, Siri had insisted he wanted to stay at the castle and, like always, Remus had capitulated and agreed to stay, too.

Sirius sighed, stretching so his feet were closer to the fire. The common room was much colder with just the two of them in attendance. A large Christmas tree twinkled in the corner, covered in fairy lights and ornaments the students had Charmed before break.

"Lily was going to be there, Remy," he explained, not looking up from his book. "You know the way they fawn over each other makes me uncomfortable."

Remus snorted, directing his knight to attack a bishop across the board. The tiny players fought, the knight winning when his sword slashed the bishop in two with a soft thunk.

"So we get to miss out on Christmas just because the sight of James and Lily snogging makes you _uncomfortable_?"

"I didn't say that."

"You did. You said 'the way they fawn over each other '. I swear, you're like a jealous fishwife, Siri."

Sirius tossed his book aside, poking his head up over the back of the sofa to glare at Remus.

"I am _not_. I just hate seeing them so lovey-dovey. It's disgusting."

"Disgusting because _you_ aren't the one sucking face with Lily?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, falling back down across the sofa. He didn't dignify Remus' accusation with a response. The thought that he, Sirius Black, would want to be with Lily Evans? Ridiculous. Sirius lifted his arm, covering his eyes with it to block out the light. If Remus was going to be an idiot, he'd go to sleep.

Remus waited several minutes for a barb from Sirius, disappointed when none came. He'd seen the way Siri watched the couple when he didn't think anyone else was looking – he could deny it all he liked, but longing was painted all over his face. Exactly the way Remus supposed his face probably looked when he watched Siri.

He sighed heavily, standing to peek over the high-backed sofa. The raven-haired wizard was sprawled across the over-stuffed cushions, his arm shielding his handsome face from view. His hair fell in soft, mussed waves, and Remus' hand itched to touch it. He knew it would feel like silk in his fingers; they'd shared enough friendly head pats and rubs for him to be familiar with it.

Remus looked up at the clock, surprised by how late it was. He hesitated, unsure of whether or not he should wake his friend. Instead, he eased out of his school robes, Transfiguring them into a blanket for Sirius. He let his fingers caress the sleeping boy's face lightly as he draped the blanket across him – he could always claim it had been an accident if Siri woke.

It was going to be a long Christmas break. The students had just left that afternoon – meaning he and Siri had two weeks gaping in front of them with nothing to do. They were the only Gryffindors who had stayed, and only a handful of students from the other Houses were here, too. Remus started up the cold stone steps toward their dormitory, pausing once to glance at Siri's sleeping form. _Lily Evans_, he thought again, shaking his head ruefully.

***

"Moony! Wake up, Moony!"

Remus shot bolt upright at the sound of Sirius' voice, his cheeks immediately coloring a deep pink when he realized the other boy was sitting on his bed. He gathered his blankets around him, making sure the mound of them in his lap hid his obvious erection. He'd been having the _best_ dream before Sirius woke him–a dream that involved a very naked Sirius and a well-placed bow. The only thing he wanted for Christmas, tied up and waiting for him under the tree. Remus shook his head to clear it, focusing on his bouncing friend.

"What?" he scowled, narrowing his eyes at Sirius' exuberant face. He looked too well-rested for someone who had spent the night on a sofa, but that was just Sirius. James always teased him about how he'd be able to sleep on a hippogriff if the animal flew carefully.

"Breakfast!"

Remus groaned, running through the vilest things he could think of to try to control his raging erection. He couldn't move until he had, and it was unlikely that Sirius would leave until he was sure Remus was getting up.

"The meal we eat every day? What's so exciting?"

"The house-elves made waffles!"

Sirius bouncing on his bed was doing nothing to dispel his unwelcome erection, which seemed to be enjoying the sensation. Remus groaned again, thinking of the most disgusting things he could. Nothing worked.

"So?"

Sirius bounced again, his beautiful red lips curved into a gleeful smile. Remus half expected him to start clapping at any moment.

"They _never_ make waffles! Let's go! Up, up!"

Sirius tried to wrest the covers from Remus, but the smaller boy was stronger – especially with the motivation he had to keep himself covered. He panicked when Sirius gave up and started burrowing in from the end of the bed, certain he'd be found out. He latched on to the most repugnant image he could think of – Sirius staring all moony-eyed as James and Lily snogged at Hogsmeade Station yesterday. It did the trick, deflating his erection and further souring his mood.

Remus tossed back his covered, abruptly standing and grabbing his towel and a change of clothes. He headed straight for the bathroom, not even sparing a glance at the lithe boy who pranced alongside him.

"Are you going to get in with me, too?" Remus snapped when Sirius followed him all the way to the shower cubicles. The other boy was already showered and dressed – Remus could smell his freshly shampooed hair. His traitorous cock stirred slightly at the familiar scent of bergamot and sandalwood.

"No," Sirius said glumly, sinking heavily onto a bench. "I'll wait here. But hurry. Waffles!"

***

Remus let his head fall heavily back against the dark wood paneling in the Slytherin common room, hoping for a brief moment it would hit hard enough to knock him out. It was a week into their Christmas break – Christmas Eve, actually – and he was watching Sirius lay on the charm with his witch-of-the-moment, Elladora Swan. The Slytherin prefect was perfectly coiffed, not one shiny hair out of place. Her expensively cut robes fit her as though they were made specifically for her, which, Remus thought wryly, they probably were.

They'd spent most of their days and nights over the last week like this – Sirius fawning over whichever of the small selection of girls left at Hogwarts he fancied that day, and Remus tagging along. There had been impromptu Quidditch games with a few of the Ravenclaws who had stayed, and a fun night with Firewhisky and truth games with some Hufflepuffs, but the majority of their nights had been spent right here, in the Slytherin common room with Sirius telling jokes and stories to the disgustingly beautiful blonde witch.

Always blondes and redheads, Remus thought darkly, running through a mental list of all of Sirius' girlfriends from the past year. What does he have against brunettes? Not that his hair color was the biggest obstacle standing between him and Siri, he admitted. The small matter of Sirius being straight would cause some waves as well.

He grimaced when the witch let out a high, tinkling laugh at something Sirius had just said, clenching his hands into fists when he saw Siri caress her cheek with a finger. They were both looking at him, their eyes sparkling with amusement. Remus stood quickly, not caring if he offended Sirius' date.

"I'm going back to the tower," he said shortly, turning on his heel and storming out of the room without waiting for a response.

***

Sirius hadn't returned by the time Remus finally fell into bed, angry with both Sirius and himself. He _knew _Sirius was straight, but that didn't stop him from hoping. He realized he had no right to be angry with his friend, but it didn't change the fact that he was. His face was still set in a frown when he finally drifted off, falling into a fitful sleep while curled around his pillow like it was the body of the person he wanted to hold most.

***

Remus was surprised to find the room empty when he woke. Sunlight streamed in the windows, confirming it was indeed morning. Sirius' bed looked untouched, though it was possible he'd already been and gone. The house-elves were vigilant about making the beds.

He smiled when he saw the small pile of presents at the foot of his bed. Looking over again, he noticed Sirius' were sitting untouched. Definitely hadn't been back, then. Remus frowned, surprised how hurt he was that Siri had spent the night with Elladora. He'd never been that blatant about his conquests before – in fact, he'd always been a perfect pureblood gentleman, refusing to talk about such things. Of course, that just fueled the Hogwarts rumor mill. Most of their fellow seventh-years were convinced Sirius had slept with most of the girls in their class, and a good number of those in sixth-year, as well.

Remus sighed, sliding his legs out of bed and reaching for his dressing gown. Breakfast would be late today, giving the few students and professors who remained a chance to open their Christmas gifts before coming down for the sumptuous brunch. He ran a finger over the wrapping on his presents, shifting them around to look for one from Sirius. Curious, he thought, his brows drawing together in confusion. No package from Siri.

Remus decided the packages could wait, especially since he didn't have one from the only person whose gift would matter to him. He fumbled around for his slippers, tucking his feet into them before heading downstairs. Since Sirius wasn't here and breakfast wouldn't be served for a few hours, he'd take advantage of the time alone to Floo his parents to see how their Christmas was going. It was the only time they could usually get away together, and though he was always invited to join them, Remus rarely had over the last few years. The thought of being separated from Siri for weeks was unthinkable; they'd spent most breaks and all of their summers together since third year.

Remus stumbled over the last step when he reached the common room, nearly choking when he saw a very familiar – and unexpected – sight. He stood, frozen, at the foot of the stairs, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Happy Christmas, Remy," Sirius chirped from his position under the tree.

Naked.

With a large, red bow obscuring his very naked cock. Just like in that delicious dream.

"Siri," Remus managed, his throat dry with shock and desire.

"In the flesh," Sirius joked, grinning and chuckling at his bad pun.

"Siri?" Remus couldn't comprehend the sight in front of him.

Was he still dreaming? He'd tried to replicate the dream several times since he first had it, concentrating on this very image as he drifted off to sleep, but it hadn't worked. He hadn't been thinking about it last night, but maybe it had finally happened, anyway?

"Remy?" Siri answered, his tone mocking. He shivered a bit, not from cold, but from fear that he'd misinterpreted things horribly. Maybe this wasn't what Remus wanted?

Remus licked his lips, swallowing hard. Sirius relaxed slightly, his gaze focused on Remus' dilated brown eyes and the way his chest rose and fell rapidly as he struggled to breathe. He saw the slight pinking of Remus' cheeks, and his lips parted like they did when he was aroused. Just like they'd been a few mornings ago. Sirius smiled widely, reassured.

"How did you know about this?" Remus demanded, his usually calm eyes caught somewhere between aroused and panicked.

"You talk in your sleep," Sirius mumbled, looking down. "You've been moaning my name for the last week."

Damn. Remus usually remembered to cast a Silencing Charm on his bed hangings at night – a necessity when you lived in a roomful of adolescent boys – but he'd neglected to since it had just been the two of them.

"I couldn't have said _this_ much," he muttered, narrowing his eyes at the sight.

"Well, no," Sirius conceded, fidgeting nervously with the bow in his lap.

"I'm waiting, Siri," Remus said, his arms crossed over his torso.

"Um, Veritaserum and a Confundus Charm?"

Remus rolled his eyes, too pleased with the result to be angry at the obvious manipulation. Suddenly the night a few days ago when he'd fallen asleep in the common room while playing chess with Sirius made a lot more sense. He hadn't been able to understand how he'd managed to drift off, especially when it was just him and Siri. Their time alone together was rare, and he always cherished every second.

"Are you certain you shouldn't have followed the rest of the Noble House of Black into Slytherin?"

Sirius grinned rakishly and shook his head, and Remus' heart skipped a beat when his dark hair went flying at the emphatic no.

"I'm loyal," Sirius said, standing and inching closer to Remus. "I'm kind," he continued, trailing a finger up Remus' pajama-clad thigh. "And I'm definitely brave," he finished, leaning in to press a hard kiss to Remus' gaping mouth.

Sirius leaned back, proud of himself. "See? Gryffindor."

Remus narrowed his eyes at the naked Gryffindor before him, his arms still crossed tightly across his chest.

"Elladora?"

"I got the Veritaserum from her," Sirius said easily, shrugging.

"And the others?"

Sirius laughed, his white teeth flashing.

"Don't tell me you're _jealous_, Remy. It was all just harmless flirting."

Remus shook his head, trying to get a grip on his thoughts. Part of him wanted to unwrap Sirius and do whatever wicked things the other boy would let him get away with, even if it was just for today. But another, more reasonable, part of him wanted to know if this was a one-off or not before they started. He wasn't sure he'd be able to stand it if it was. It would be better to walk away now than lose Siri's friendship if they wanted different things.

"Lily?"

Sirius snorted, crossing his own arms across his naked chest. The movement shifted the bow, and Remus' mouth went dry at the sight of Siri's naked cock.

"Remy, honestly," he said, glancing down at his hardened member. "Do I _look_ like I'd have a thing for _Lily?_"

Remus swallowed, unable to refute the statement when the proof was staring him in the face. A horrifying thought struck him, and his chest constricted painfully.

"_James_?"

"Merlin, no! You, Remus! You."

The unnatural tightness in his chest eased somewhat at Sirius' confession, but Remus still struggled to make sense of it.

"Me? But you watch them –"

"– all the time? Yeah. Because I'm so jealous of what they have. James can kiss the person he loves whenever he wants. Lily knows she can moon over the person she loves in public, no matter how silly she looks, because he is also in love with her. I don't have that. It makes me envious."

Remus blinked, Sirius' words slowly falling into place.

"You – love me?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Sirius rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'd have thought that obvious by now, Remy. Am I or am I not trussed up like a Christmas goose here under the Christmas tree waiting for you?"

Remus' lips twitched at the words, and for the first time since entering the common room, he relaxed.

"I suppose you are," he said slowly, raising an eyebrow as he scrutinized his Christmas present.

Sirius preened under the attention, relieved he'd finally made Remus understand. Sirius been attracted to Moony for years, but he hadn't had any sign from the boy that he felt that way about him, too. So he'd waited, amusing himself by dating an endless succession of girls – and a few boys on the sly, as well – until he found an opportunity to make a move.

"But, the girls?" Remus asked, his breath hitching as Sirius walked forward and gripped his hips, bringing their bodies together.

"Never got anything more than a goodnight kiss on the cheek," Sirius assured him, demonstrating by planting a not-so-innocent kiss on Remus' cheek, letting his tongue caress the slightly stubbly skin he found there.

Remus felt his resolve fleeing, but he wanted to make sure he understood what they were doing before he completely surrendered.

"But the rumors –"

"Were wrong, mostly," Sirius said, his voice husky as he lowered his lips to Remus' neck, kissing along the boy's jaw. "I haven't been a saint, of course," he continued, moving up to nip at Remus' earlobe and press gentle kisses against the silky skin, "but my – assignations – were of the male variety, not the female."

Remus stiffened at the words, suddenly blindingly jealous. Who had touched his Sirius? A growl escaped his lips, making Sirius laugh.

"None of it meant anything. I was just waiting for you."

Remus groaned when Sirius tugged at the belt on his dressing gown, opening it and easing it off his shoulders. His pajama pants were the only barrier between their bodies now, and Remus could feel Siri's body heat through the thin cloth. His cock hardened painfully, straining against the fabric.

"For me?"

Sirius claimed Remus' mouth, running his tongue gently over Remus' lips to beg entry. The smaller boy obliged, parting his soft lips so Sirius could stroke his tongue. They were both panting by now, and Remus couldn't stop himself from running his hands over every part of Siri's body he could reach. He was hot to the touch, and Remus' hands glided over lithe muscles and soft skin that felt a hundred times better in reality than it had in his fantasies.

"Always for you, Moony," Sirius muttered, raining soft kisses across Remus' closed eyelids. He laughed again when Remus' face tilted up expectantly, bypassing the boy's mouth and latching on to the sensitive skin where his neck met his shoulder. "Only for you."

Remus threw his head back, moaning and shivering from the sensations Siri's lips caused as they grazed his skin. Suddenly, he didn't care if this was real or not. His hands fisted in Sirius' silky hair, pulling his head up forcefully so he could explore his mouth again.

"Merlin, Remy, you don't know what you _do_ to me," Sirius groaned when they broke apart, their faces flushed with need.

"What _I_ do to _you_?" Remus growled, tackling the raven-haired wizard. They landed in a heap of tangled limbs next to the glittering Christmas tree, not caring that the cold stone scraped their skin. "You've been torturing me for _years_."

Sirius grinned, ducking to lave one of Remus' small brown nipples with his tongue. The smaller wizard arched and groaned, and Sirius used the opportunity to pull his pajama pants free, yanking them over his slender hips and letting them bunch at his ankles.

"The torture hasn't even _begun_," he whispered, kissing his way down Remus' torso until he came to his thick, straining erection. Remus kicked at the stubborn trousers, finally freeing himself of the restraining cloth.

Sirius sat back for a moment, enjoying the sight of Remus splayed out before him, flushed with arousal. Precome glistened wetly against the head of his cock, and Sirius' mouth watered at the sight. With a feral grin, he leaned down, swiping the liquid with a single, hard lick.

"Oh fuck," Remus groaned, his hips thrusting up toward Sirius' mouth.

"Good?" Sirius purred, his lips hovering just above Remus' cock.

"So good," he moaned, writhing in pleasure when Sirius' mouth returned, this time swallowing as much of the hard flesh as he could.

Remus gasped and panted, his legs trembling as he tried to hold off his release. He pushed at Sirius' head, urging him to stop.

"What?" Sirius asked when he rose from his task, his lips swollen and red.

"Don't want to come yet," Remus gasped, licking his lips as he looked at the skewed bow that was still tied around Sirius' cock.

"And why not?" Sirius asked, his tone full of mock disapproval.

"I want to come when you're inside me," Remus said, his lips twitching when he saw Sirius' grey eyes darken at the words.

Remus sat up, his fingers fumbling for the ends of the large bow that partially obscured Sirius' hardened cock. Finding one, he pulled it gently, smirking when the sensation of the silky ribbon sliding across Sirius' swollen flesh made the other boy groan.

Remus' eyes flashed with arousal at the sight of Siri's now-naked cock, swallowing hard when a shiver of longing rippled through him. He'd wanted this for so long, and he still didn't believe this was actually happening. If it _was_ a dream, he was determined to make the most of it.

He closed his hand over Sirius' hard length, his palm sliding over the soft skin. Sirius shuddered as his caress grew bolder, his fingers ghosting over the bulbous head when he stroked, spreading the satiny precome he found there.

"Shit, Remy," Sirius gasped, stilling Remus' hand with his own. "If you keep that up, you won't be getting your Christmas wish."

Remus chuckled, releasing Sirius' cock. He scooted down, settling on his back. The floor was hard underneath him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He held his hand out, Summoning his wand so he could cast a Lubrication spell on his fingers. Sirius' eyes grew wide as he watched Remus slide a long finger into his own entrance, his eyes drifting shut at the sensation as he ground against his own hand, finger fucking himself.

"Remy," Sirius moaned, feeling his balls tighten at the sight. He could come from watching this alone.

"I've done this a lot," Remus gasped, moaning when his crooked finger brushed over the hard nub he'd been searching for. "Thinking of you. Oh, fuck, Siri!"

Sirius grabbed Remus' wand, casting the same spell over his own hand. He knelt over the writhing boy on the ground, one of his own fingers joining Remus'. The other boy's eyes shot open, panting at the feeling of being stretched by both their fingers.

"Oh, Merlin, Remus," Sirius gasped, watching their fingers slide in and out of Remus' loosened hole. "You look so fucking hot like this."

"Mmm," Remus groaned, grinding down on their fingers. "I want you inside me."

"Now?" their eyes locked, and Sirius felt his pulse jump at the lust he saw in the other boy's gaze.

"Now."

Sirius wasted no time, casting the Lubrication spell over his aching cock. He positioned himself carefully, groaning as he breached Remus' tight ring of muscles. Remus struggled to relax, fighting his body's instinct to clench around the intrusion. He'd never done this with more than his fingers before, but he could already tell it was going to be brilliant.

Sirius eased into Remus' tight channel slowly, holding his breath. The sensation was almost more than he could handle, but he concentrated hard on staving off his own release. He'd waited for this moment for more than two years – he didn't want to ruin it by coming too early.

"Merlin, you're so tight," Sirius panted, stilling his movement when he felt his balls touch Remus' arse. He watched Remus' face with concern, worried he was hurting the other boy. "Are you alright, Remy?"

Remus cracked open his eyes, grimacing slightly. The burning pain was a bit more than he'd expected, but it was already fading. Sirius moved his hips experimentally, and a burst of pleasure shot through Remus when the thick cock pressed against his prostate.

"Yes," he gasped, arching up to find the angle that had felt so good a moment before.

Sirius obliged, pulling back and driving into Remus again, trying to recreate the thrust that had made Remus shudder and moan. He found it again, sweat running down his bare back as he contorted his body so he could maintain the position that Remus seemed to enjoy the most.

"Fuck, Siri," Remus gasped when Sirius' hand fisted around his neglected cock, pumping it furiously. "So good."

Sirius grunted in response, his body tense as he fought off his impending orgasm. He could feel the familiar gathering of heat in his belly, and he sped up his strokes, hoping to make Remus come before he came himself.

"Siri, yes!" Remus cried, pumping his release over Sirius' fist just seconds before Sirius lost his control and slammed into him, spilling his seed inside.

"Merlin, you might be the death of me," Sirius gasped as he recovered from his mind-blowing orgasm, so much more intense than any he'd had before.

"That sounds promising," Remus panted, shifting uncomfortably when Sirius pulled out. "Death by fucking?"

Sirius laughed, rolling to the side so he wasn't crushing the smaller boy. He flinched when his sweaty back hit the cold stone floor. Remus lifted himself up on his elbow, twisting so he could look at Sirius.

"We should go. I hear the house-elves are making waffles for brunch."

Sirius wrinkled his nose, waving his hand dismissively.

"Waffles, schmaffles," he said, closing his eyes.

"We need to get up, at any rate," Remus said, a bit of regret tinting his voice. "We can't just stay here. Anyone could come in."

It was true. The headmaster had temporarily suspended the House passwords so the remaining students could congregate at will. Remus hated to think what Elladora Swan would say if she wandered in, as had become her custom on mornings they didn't materialize in the Great Hall as soon as breakfast was served.

Sirius laughed, raising his hand to grasp Remus' as the other boy stood.

"I know exactly what she'd say," Sirius said, correctly following Remus' train of thought. "She'd say 'it's about time, Sirius Black! If I had to listen to you mooning over that boy one more night, I'd Imperius you and make you do the deed myself!'"

"What?" Remus asked, incredulous.

Elladora _knew_? His face colored as he thought back to all those nights in the Slytherin common room, when Sirius and Elladora had been snuggled up together, with him whispering in her ear. He had assumed Siri had been whispering about what he'd do to her if they didn't have company – not what he'd do to _Remus_. Suddenly Elladora's coy looks and giggles whenever she glanced over at him made much more sense.

"I told you she gave me the Veritaserum," Sirius said, struggling to his feet with a sigh when he saw Remus wasn't going to agree to stay for another round.

"But, I didn't think that meant she knew why you wanted it," Remus spluttered, his face heating even more. Who else knew what they'd been up to this morning?

Sirius shrugged, heading up the staircase to their room to pull on some clothes before brunch. If Remus wasn't up for more sex, they could at least eat while having this conversation. After all, they _were_ having waffles.

"I hadn't realized you would want to keep this a secret, Moony," he said, the words betraying just a bit of the hurt he felt. "I apologize."

Remus flinched at the use of his nickname, a reminder of everything else they had to keep secret. Siri was right – he _didn't _want to hide this, too.

"Wait! Siri! I don't, I swear."

The raven-haired teen paused, turning to look at Remus when the smaller boy joined him in the entrance to their dorm.

"I don't want to hide it," he said earnestly, his brown eyes sparkling. "I want you to kiss me like James kisses Lily," he said, repeating Sirius' earlier words. "I want to be able to look at you like Lily looks at James."

A grin split Sirius' face, and he grabbed Remus by the cheeks, pulling him in for an exuberant kiss.

"You mean it?"

"I do."

Remus glanced at the pile of unopened presents on his bed, grinning. There was no point to unwrapping them – he'd already gotten everything he wanted this Christmas.


End file.
